The Lone Bird Freak
by I.have.no.boundaries
Summary: My name is Maximum Ride. I've been a mutant bird-freak my whole entire life. I was tested on in a place I call 'The School'. I have no family and no friends. But that all changes now.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MR, just the idea for this fanfic.

* * *

Prologue  
_When I'm Gone – Simple Plan_

My name is Maximum Ride, and I'm a mutant bird kid. Some people like to call me human-avian hybrid. But that is just a nice way of saying mutant bird freak, and the term 'human – avian hybrid' makes me sound like a car, you know Hybrids, and hybrids. I don't know if it's just me, but I don't look anything like a car, and I don't want to be a car.

Since I could remember, I lived in a dog crate, being tested by Whitecoats – scientists dressed in white coats, hence the name - and I've always had wings. Oh, yeah, I have wings and I can fly. When your 98 percent human and 2 percent bird, you get some of their DNA, and yes, I got the wings.

Feeling the wind in your hair while going over 200 MPH thrills every bone in your body – I almost forgot about my bones, I'm 5'7, fourteen years old, and weigh less than one hundred pounds. Some may say anorexia, I say bird bones. But feeling the rush of the wind in your hair and against your face, is something I wouldn't trade to be normal. Sure, it's hard to live with wings and always being on the run, fighting for your life can be hard at times, but that's how I've always lived. Fighting Erasers butts one at a time, okay, maybe multiple at a time. You can't see me but I'm smirking.

This is how I've always lived, living in caves and trees, and searching in dumpsters for food. I only had to care for myself nobody else, because I've always been alone, me Maximum Ride was a lone wolf – well, if you wanted to get technical I'm a lone bird, but not the point – I'm single bird kid, with no family, no friends, and no flock.

They tested on me in a large white room with only one dog crate in it and one dog crate only. Mine.

* * *

**Keep in mind this is just the Prologue. The chapters are coming soon.  
Tell me what you think of the idea.  
Thanks! Any questions/suggestions just PM me.**


	2. It Could Be a Hit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MR, but I still like receiving hugs.  
Especially since I'm sad.  
Hugs? Anyone?  
Sorry, about that……

* * *

Chapter 1  
_Destination Anywhere – Sugarcult_

I was flying freely above Texas, not exactly sure where, but somewhere in Texas.

I was drifting downwards towards a small river, it looked clean and sanitary. It was about time to get this dirt off me. The last town I stopped in, I found crates of soap sitting in the back of a grocery store, I just happened to 'borrow' one, and stuff it in my bag. It will feel good to actually use soap.

I can't actually remember the last time I had my own bar of soap… I think it was when Jeb helped me escape and took me into his summer cottage up north. I got my own bathroom and my own soap! Gosh, I miss sleeping in a warm cozy bed, with freshly washed sheets and a shower, with hot water seeping into my hair…

I stopped my mental list of things-I-missed when I heard something a couple meters back.

I listened more carefully trying to figure out what it was without turning my gaze backward. It sounded like a swarm of bees, but it couldn't be, they couldn't fly this high… I tookthe risk and shifted my gaze behind me, it looked like flying Erasers! That couldn't be, they can't fly!

I had to do what I always do; fight. I sat there flapping my wings in the same spot waiting for them to catch up. This wouldn't be an easy or fair fight, seeing it was about twelve Erasers verse me.

I know what you're thinking, "No! Max will get hurt or possibly die!" or "How could she do that! She's going to hurt herself!" but no, I'm as happy as a clam (I truly don't get that expression) about kicking some Eraser butt. It thrills me.

As the Erasers approached I noticed someone come out from the middle. I had a weird feeling I knew him, but I just couldn't put a name on him.

"Hello Max, having fun by yourself?" he said.

"Loads," I responded dryly.

"That's good, seeing that you're going to die soon. I do hope you had fun with my dad, because he'll just be ecstatic his son killed the only living creature he loved." He said with a scowl.

I just stared at him trying to figure who he was. His _father_? Me _dying_? Funny.

The only father I knew of that loved me was Jeb…

"Ari? What happened to you? You were just a little boy when I saw you last."

"Science Genetic DNA swap is what happened, and when you saw me last was when my father saw me last, he took you away and abandoned me when I was five. He hid you away and took care of you for two years causing me to be a science experiment. And now you're going to pay." He launched at me, grabbing my wrist and flipping my hands behind my back. Being a smart cookie – speaking of cookies, I could so go for one, after the fight though. I wonder where I could get a good cookie. A bakery? Nahh, how about just beat these guys asses and think later. Yeah – I jabbed my legged backwards smashing into his knee causing him to stumble for a second, giving me enough time to get out of his lock.

"Poor Ari, thinks he could beat me? Ehhh, I really do feel bad for you, you don't deserve the whole 'Eraser got wings glued onto his back' I do hope that's some strong super-glue to hold you up. I would be a shame if all of you Erasers suddenly fell from the sky. Falling Erasers away! It could be a hit." I responded with a grin.

Some other Erasers tried to grab me but I was too fast for them, moving just ten feet upward caused them to fall into thin air.

They couldn't figure out what happen and some of them fell about 15 feet, they suddenly remembered to flap their wings. Silly Erasers.

They spared me a couple of seconds, enough to get away. I kicked one that was at my ankle, he fell down because, you guessed it, he forgot to flap. I get a kick out of this.

"Bye bye darling." I called to Ari. I actually did feel bad for him. He was a cute kid, always following me with his blonde curly hair. I remember when he was a little baby.

"This isn't over Max." he called back.

"Your right, you guys are still alive." I smirked.

I flew away waiting for the Erasers to pop up again. They didn't. I flew for another hour and found a small cave that was out of sight from others. I put my bag down and took my jeans off and sweatshirt. Since it was night nobody would be able to see me swimming in the lake. It was silent and I thought it was the best chance I had. I flew down in just my t-shirt and underwear, but I carried my jeans so I could wash them with the soap.

The water felt great against my hot wings. I'd been flying for a while and the cool water felt amazing against my body. I took out the soap and grazed it across my body, t-shirt and all. I massaged my hair with the soap, feeling the dirt drizzling out of it.

I felt like a normal person for once. Until I reached my wings with the soap, then I was back to myself, bird wings and all.

* * *

**FPOV**

I was the leader of my flock. There were five of us, flying high above Texas waters. There was me, Iggy he was blind but had a way of beating all of us at Monopoly every time, Nudge she was a motor mouth, the Gasman or Gazzy the name says it all, and Angel a little girl who can read minds and talk to fish. Normal bunch right?

We were flying trying to find a place to settle down. We've never found anyone like us before. You know the bird freaks? Only five of us. We were 98 percent human and 2 percent bird, and yep, we get wings! Fun right? Fighting for your life every day? Exhilarating. Sarcasm, a lot.

We were flying in a silent formation, me on the bottom, then Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and then Iggy on top.

"Fang, when are we going to stop? I'm hungry and tried." Nudge complained.

"Soon, when we find a place to settle down." I told her.

We were now flying over a lake, when I looked down I saw someone in there, washing their selves and swimming around. She looked like a goddess, with long wavy blonde hair, she also swam like a goddess. She was soon out of my sight, but the last thing I saw was wings.

* * *

**What do you think Fang will do?  
REVIEW LIKE MAD MEN IN PURPLE BUCKETS!  
Yes, your right, that doesn't make sense. **


	3. Swimming

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MR, and my purple buckets with men in them are missing.  
Still, if you plan on reviewing maybe my dear buckets shall return!  
REVIEW! I do truly miss my buckets….  
ANYhoo, why are you reading this, it isn't the story.  
LEAVE AND READ THE CHAPTER!

_Last on 'The Lone Bird Freak':_

_We were now flying over a lake, when I looked down I saw someone in there, washing their selves and swimming around. She looked like a goddess, with long wavy blonde hair, she also swam like a goddess. She was soon out of my sight, but the last thing I saw was wings._

* * *

Chapter 2  
_Your Eyes…Alexz Johnson_

**MPOV**

I slept soundlessly last night. I'm now flying over somewhere in Virginia, I don't know why, but I felt like I was drawn to here. I was looking down on civilization, like I could escape from it, in just one flap of my wings.

When I was starring down on the land, I noticed something. People. I flew down closer to them, I had a bad feeling about this. I watched as three boys pushed a girl about my age. They were probably a year older than us.

I was flying about five hundred feet away, landing without anybody noticing. I walked over to were the scared girl lay on the ground, her face broke my heart, she looked at them like she was pleading they wouldn't kill her.

"What's the problem here?" I asked, they turned around with deathly faces, until they saw what I was, a girl. Sexist pigs.

"Why what do we have here?" I boy said, it kind of sounded like he was trying to be seductive. His eyes kept roaming over my body.

I was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. Maybe I wasn't _completely_ flat chested. So the shirt fitted me well, you could say. I had a zip up sweater on, unzipped though, but still covering my wings.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said with no emotion. There were three boys; the one who was talking looked as if he was the leader. He was tall maybe an inch taller than me, and a thin form, I would have thought he was cute if he wasn't a jerk, treating me like a chew toy.

He ignored my remark and walked towards me. When he was about an inch, literally, away from me, he looked down at me with a grin. I resisted the urge to kick him where it hurt the most.

"You're kind of hot, you know that?" he said.

"I do, and you're kind of a freak, you know that?" I said. I saw a flicker of anger pass in his eyes, but before I could smirk in accomplishment he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I stood there for a moment while his lips were on mine, but then I remembered who he was, and punched his cheek.

He staggered back.

"Shit! F_(insert the rest of your preferred word here, if I would be me, I would say 'Fudgecicle'. It's true I do that.)_!" He yelled, his cheek was bleeding. I forgot the ring I had on my finger. I found it in a cabin I stayed in when I went to grab food.

"Oops, did I hurt your cheek?" I said, my voice dripping with satisfactory.

He looked at me with piercing eyes, unfortunately that had no effect on me.

He tried to swing a punch at me but luckily I was swift as a pie –that doesn't make sense? How about swift as Taylor Swift, yeah!-. I dodged the punch and he fell forwards, I kicked his ankle and down he came. The rest of his bimbos came running after me, I ran up to the girl and pulled her up and started to run with her trying to keep up. The next thing that happen, I didn't think would ever happen. I heard a gunshot.

The girl next to me screamed. I started to run faster going down a hill, into some bushes, I was too scared to look back. We sat silently while some more gun shots went off, the girl didn't scream she just jumped and shuddered every time one went off. I stifled a scream every time.

After about twenty minutes of silence, I popped my head out to see if the cost was clear.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I shook with fear. I slowly tore my gaze from the tree, to the figures beside us.

Three boys smirking with a shotgun in hand.

Crap.

"Now you better come out, before we turn this gun on the bushes." The leader said to me. I stood up.

"The girl ran to her house." I told him with a straight face. Please, please, please, sit still, and please believe the lie.

"Huh, doesn't matter, it's just you I want." he said, the other guys chuckled.

I mentally shuddered; he walked towards me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on," he said a bit too sweetly.

I just followed, giving the girl a chance to run back to her home, and stay safe.

"What's your name?" I asked, spearing myself time.

"Devin, you?" he said.

"Max." I said, I mentally slapped myself, why didn't I use a fake name?!

His hand slipped down from my wrist to my hand. Ewww, his hands were clammy. God, please, please, please, help me!

Soon, we were in front of a lake and he was taking his shirt off, ohmigod, he had nice abs… NO! NO LOOKING MAX!

"What are you doing?" I asked, with a bit of hysteria in my voice.

"Umm, swimming?Come on." He said.

He took off his jeans and jumped in, with just his boxers on. He was expecting me to jump in with just my bra and underwear on?! No way!

His head bobbed on the surface of the water.

"Come on Max, I'm being nice, I'm only mean with my friends." That's when I noticed that we were, entirely alone.

"How do I know you aren't going to try something when I get in the water?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

He swam over to the edge of the water, where I was. He looked at me with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry I kissed you, and took you away, but the gun shots were my friends, and they intimidate me. I try to not be mean, but it's hard with your friends looking up to you. I really do want to get to know you." he said, sadness in his voice.

I felt a little remorse for him. But just a little bit.

He kept looking at me. "You can leave if you want. I'm not keeping you here, and I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his voice was filled with pain.

"Thank you." I turned away.

After a few feet I turned back and looked at the lake. He was gone. Then I saw his head pop up a few seconds later. Even swimming he looked torn. I swear I'm going mental. I took off my sweatshirt but kept my T-shirt on (wings, der!), and took off my jeans.

God, I'm insane.

I ran and jumped in, causing a wave too splash Devin in the back. He turned around to see me swimming towards him.

"I guess a swim wouldn't be too bad." I said with a grin when was a meter away from him.

A smile grew on his face. He was silent.

I splashed his face, "Why so quiet?" I said with a laugh, his face was dripping and shocked.

His smile reappeared, and I was splashed back, "You're so on." he said, and swam towards me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this wasn't what your expecting, but you'll understand in the next chapter! (:  
Ma purple buckets have returned!**

**"Purple buckets, AH!" the men yell.**

**"TO GET AWAY FROM THE PURPLE BUCKETS YOU MUST REVIEW! SAY 'HUZAH' IF YOU'LL REVIEW!" The Goddess says loudly.**

**"HUZAH!" the men yell.  
**

**Haha props to All.The.Pretty.Corpses. for that, I loved it so much I had to put it in(:(:**


	4. Nostrils

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MR

FINALLY AN UPDATE! (:

_Last on The Lone Bird Freak-_

_I ran and jumped in, causing a wave too splash Devin in the back. He turned around to see me swimming towards him._

"_I guess a swim wouldn't be too bad." I said with a grin when was a meter away from him._

_A smile grew on his face. He was silent._

_I splashed his face, "Why so quiet?" I said with a laugh, his face was dripping and shocked._

_His smile reappeared, and I was splashed back, "You're so on." he said, and swam towards me._

_

* * *

_Chapter Four  
_This Love … The Veronicas_

What's the one thing in the world that could calm you from whatever your doing? No, not yoga, the stars. Wow, I sound like a Hallmark card.

Yeah, if your think I'm insane, I'm not going to argue along with you on that one. I just spent the last hour swimming and laughing and fooling around in a lake. Like a normal kid. Then I remembered I was having fun with a guy who kissed me, tried to kill me, and forced me to swim with him. Okay, maybe not force, but it just explains what the hell I was doing.

"What are you thinking?" Devin asked. I looked at him, he really was cute, his brown chiseled hair grazing his forehead, he keeps trying to move his bangs out of his eyes, but they keep moving back.

I smiled, "Nothing." Whoa – what is wrong with me? No sarcastic comeback? No smirk? No fight? God, hot guys have a major affect on me. Or maybe it was because he was the only guy to pay attention to me, and be my friend. God I'm like a walking, talking soap opera.

Once I spent time with Devin, he really was a sweet guy, and he told me that his brother was a tough guy and that's why he acts mean – but that's all it is, an act.

We were lying on our backs on a rock next to the lake, staring at the stars.

Devin smiled, "So Max, tell me about you."

Crap. Nice way to ruin the moment. "Umm, I live by myself, moving a lot, I never met my parents, fourteen, 5'7, and … I like birds." Ha! That was good.

Devin raised his eyebrows "Birds? That's not common? Normally you hear cats or dogs or horses, but birds that cool."

I laughed, "Yeah, birds, not that common you could say." That was an understatement.

I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw something move in the bushes. And then giggling.

Giggling?

It wasn't common for Erasers to giggle. But you never know, I always thought they were gay.

Devin sighed and sat up "What do you want?" he said towards to bushes.

So he was a bush talker, I see, make a mental to stay away from bush talkers.

Three girls came walking out from behind the bushes. Oh, so he wasn't a bush talker, he was a girl talker. Makes sense, because I'm a girl and he spoke to me…

The girl in the middle of the group spoke up, "Hey Devin cutey. Why are you hanging out here? I thought you were coming to my party." The girl had that annoying high pitched nasally voice.

"No, I said I wouldn't be able to make it, Stacey." So the nasal girl was Stacey.

Her eyes flickered over to me, and she stuck her nose in the air. Holy shit! Her nostrils were huge! Wasn't expecting to see China so soon.

Her little groupies were following after her, "But Devin…" she trailed his name out it was amazing she had that much air, well if you saw her nostrils it would make sense …

"God, Stacey stop acting like a five year old." Devin stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it.

My clothes were dry now, and I felt my hair to make sure I wasn't sticking out in a billion places. Wow – it was actually in a flow of waves. Finally, I win that battle.

We walked over to their little group but stopped five meters away.

Stacey grinned and skipped over to Devin and threw her slimy arms around him, and kissed his cheek. "I knew you would come back." She whispered, but I heard because we were standing so close.

Devin pushed her away and looked disgusted, "God, I told you a billion times before, were not getting back together, it's been two years." Haha, that fag.

She pouted, "But babe, we were right for each other."

Devin took my hand and pulled me away from the lake. We started walking away from Nostril girl.

She called after us, but we didn't stop.

I was really starting to like this kid.

* * *

**FPOV**

Who was she? I swear I saw wings when we passed by her. We were somewhere in Virginia, relaxing in a unoccupied cabin. I was on the couch, lying down, while everyone else was looking for food.

I couldn't keep my mind off of the water girl. I have to find her.

* * *

**MPOV**

"Ow! Brain freeze!" I cried.

Devin just laughed at me. We were eating chocolate ice-cream at a nearby ice-cream parlor.

"Okay, well I'm fifteen, live here in Virginia with my mom, dad died when I was three. Brother, and sister, both in University, and my mom makes mean lasagna."

A laugh escaped my mouth. How could I laugh, how could I be having a good time? Wasn't he a creep earlier? But he was really nice, and I did give him a scar…

He smiled at me, "Max, where are you staying now? Your aunts?"

Umm… what do I say? A random cave? "Um… I haven't decided."

Confused looks passed along his face, "So right now your living on the streets?"

I sifted in my seat, "No, I'm not living on the streets."

He shook his head, "I hope not."

We finished up our ice-cream and walked along the sidewalk. "Where shall I walk you back too?" he asked.

I turned to him, "I'm actually leaving tonight."

He stopped in his tracks, "Please, tell me your not serious."

I adverted my eyes, "Sorry."

He put his hand in mine, "Please, Max, you're the only person I've actually ever felt normal around. Please don't leave yet." His pleading eyes reminded me of a dogs eyes, curse my ability to give in to puppies.

I sighed, "Okay, I won't leave. Yet."

He pulled me into a hug. Crap, what was I getting myself into?

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think should hapen next!  
Lot of love and mango's, Miranda,  
and I want at least ten reviews! (which I know I should get more because of all of your alerts, but I'm setting the bar at ten.)**


	5. Darkness

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Derek Osborne, we'll miss you, through thick and thin, we won't forget you. Rest in peace.**

_Last on The Lone Bird Freak –_

_He put his hand in mine, "Please, Max, you're the only person I've actually ever felt normal around. Please don't leave yet." His pleading eyes reminded me of a dogs eyes, curse my ability to give in to puppies._

_I sighed, "Okay, I won't leave. Yet."_

_He pulled me into a hug. Crap, what was I getting myself into?_

_

* * *

_Chapter Five  
_Americas Sweethearts … Fall Out Boy_

I ran and ran as fast as I could. Something was following me, I had to get away. I jumped off the ledge and thrust out my wings. They didn't appear. They were gone. Forever.

I bolted upright; I was sleeping in a tree high above the towns, looking over the harbor. However for some reason for the past three days I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. It always started back at the school; someone limped into my room and unlocked my cage door, then disappeared. I crawled out and ran, I didn't have the slightest clue where I was running to but I knew I had to get out of there. I ran until my feet were on fire – but I still didn't stop. Someone – or something was following me. There was a cliff ledge up ahead and I jumped off, but found out my wings had failed me. I would die.

I shook my nightmare from my head and looked around me. It was a little past dawn and the birds were up chirping like a lawn mower on Saturday. I reached up to scratch my nose and felt something in my hand. I pulled my hand free to take a look at it, and – "EW! That's disgusting!" I screamed and fell 15 feet down from the tree.

I heard a thump as my body connected with the ground. There were some men passing by to get to work that stopped to see what happened. Ignoring them, I ran into the water scrubbing my face and hands. Once I realized that I still had soap in my bag I ran back out, passing by retreating figures. After grabbing the soap I dove back.

Ten minutes later, I crawled back to the trees in a huff. I looked up and scowled, "Which one of your bastards to a crap in my hand?!" Without any answer, they flew away.

I grunted and fell into a patch of sun, hoping to dry off.

Last night Devon said that he couldn't wait to see me again, but I can't go see him again. Don't get me wrong – he's nice and all, but he'll never know the truth about me, and I can't hurt him, if the Erasers find out about him, there's will defiantly be a problem.

I threw on my sweatshirt, ignore the protests of my damp clothes and walked the way to Devon's house. If I was leaving at least I could tell him.

**FPOV**

"FANNNG?!!!!" Nudge screamed into my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes. "What Nudge?" I asked, not trying to hide my annoyance.

She smiled, "Can we get ice cream?" I was sleeping in the arm chair that I was sitting in last night.

"Nudge, it's nine in the morning." I complained, then I looked at her face, it wasn't the puppy dog eyes that Angel gave me, more of a _WTH? What's a better time to have ice-cream? _I caved in, jumped up and then plopped back down. "Ow." I neck felt stiff. Ahh, who cares, I'm a man, and men don't complain about extremely uncomfortable arm chairs they just happened to fall asleep in, "Fine, let's go." I got up more slowly this time.

As we flew over the harbor towards the nearest ice cream shop, my thoughts kept drifting back to the girl in the water. I have this weird feeling like I've seen her before. But the only other people I've met were at the School.

**MPOV**

"You're not serious are you?" Devon repeated for the tenth time. I sighed. We were on his porch, and I just told him I'm leaving for good.

"No Devon, I'm lying, I came over here to tell you I'm joining the circus and was wondering if you wanted to run away with me to become a teenage carny." He gave me a look like he actually thought I was serious. You know your dull when…

Soon he realized I was just being my sarcastic self. "But I thought you were…" he adverted his eyes. "…starting to like me."

Oh come on, putting the guilt on me. I hate talking about my feelings. "Yeah, you're a good friend, but I can't stay here." I put my hand on his shoulder, and then walked away.

I was flying high above the ocean, it was about ten in the morning, and the feel of the wind on my face really woke me up.

After an hour of peace, something zoomed past me, I instantly shot straight up. I looked down below and a little girl was staring at me with a puzzled expression, then she broke into a grin. Far off, I saw four more figures coming in our direction, but then I looked back at the little girl and saw something behind her. "Move!" I yelled at her, and shot forward.

Erasers of all different sizes were around me in a circle in moments. There were at least sixty. I looked around the circle for Ari, until my eyes landed on him, "Long time no see hun."

He scowled and came forward, wanting to plant a blow to my face, but was to slow. I moved three feet upwards and then fell on purpose onto his head. He was confused until my knee connected with his nose. Great, I just got his nose blood on my new jeans. "Ugh, can't you guys have the stupid scientists make your blood like, I don't know, not come out so easily?" I groaned and kicked at a retreating Eraser, kicking right between his wings, made him howl in pain. I kept fighting them until there were very few left, and realized the five figures I saw were fighting with me. I didn't take a good look at them until there was just Ari left for me and three for the other five. They looked like normal kids. Except they had wings.

I stared open mouthed at them, transfixed; they had wings just like me. While I was in my trance, Ari snuck up on me and caught me from behind. "Good-bye Max." he whispered into my ear and jabbed something into my back. I cried out in pain. I writhed and found myself losing altitude. I looked up at Ari and his look of glee blinded me until I saw a needle in his hand.

Spots of black were starting to take over my vision. In a few seconds I would be dead. My skull smashed open on some rock. I was drifting into a black hole until I stopped falling. I wasn't dead because the pain was still trying to take over my body. I didn't know who was screaming in my ear, but it was annoying. Then I realized – that annoying person was me.

Someone huffed into my ear, "You gotta stay awake, open your eyes." The person said rather loudly. But I still tried to open my eyes, "Please, open your eyes." They said again, right in my ear.

"I'm right here. I can still here you," I managed to whisper after I found that I stopped screaming. The person chuckled. I couldn't hear it, but I felt it. I tried to pry my eyes open, but they only made it for a few seconds. I saw dark luminous eyes staring back at me. They were gorgeous, and I tried to keep my eyes open just to look at the persons eyes.

"Don't worry I got you, your safe." They said very softly, and I let the darkness take over me.

**Thank for reading. Review and tell me what should happen next and what you think happend so far!  
It's a tad obvious who the mystery man - I mean PERSON is.**  
**Lots of love and random microscopic bacteria, Miranda**


	6. AN

**Okay guys, I'm sorry, I was being a bipolar/emo/asshole. I'm not quitting this story, just I won't be able to update for awhile.  
I hope you'll stick with me through my mood swings and emo states.  
Sorry, for seeming like an asshole.  
Ill try to update ASAP which may not be for awhile. Sorry.  
Lots of Love,  
Miranda.**


	7. Tylonel owns Advil

**I own you. And your dog. And if you don't have a dog, go buy one.**

_I'm not putting what was last in the chapter, if you forget just switch back ?!_

_

* * *

_Chapter Six  
_Don't Trust Me…3OH!3_

**MPOV**

Opening my eyes was excruciating. Whatever happened yesterday was like having a hangover after almost drowning to death and smacking my head against an overly fat guinea pig. Yes, that bad.

I groaned an roll over, and listened to voices not far off.

"…just like us… maybe… "

"Look, she's waking up…" I sighed and tried to ignore the approaching feet. I heard breathing close to my ear and felt something cool press against my tortured wings.

"Are you awake?" someone whispered. My eyebrows pulled together, "No. Go away." they chuckled and let me fall back into a dreamless sleep.

***

_Max, Max, wake up! Their coming, Max, please. Don't leave me here! Max, come back! _I woke up with a gasp and was hit with a searing pain. Crap, forgot about that. I winced and slowly fell back down.

After five minutes of heavy breathing, I sat up and opened my eyes to meet five pair of eyes.

Now take a guess what I did next.

Was it:

A) Casually say hi and drink tea.

B) Gasped and said I missed you ol' chaps?!

C) Screamed

D) Ran off the cliff

E) Or unleashed my awesome ninja skills on them

If you guessed E, you would be wrong. It was C, seeing as I couldn't exactly move my body at the moment, C was my only option at the moment.

After unleashing my amazing vocals on the creepy eyes, I looked at the bigger picture and realized those eyes were on a head, on a body. Apparently they were people. Huh, I would have never guessed.

"Wow, you can scream pretty loud." A boy with blonde hair said shaking his head, smacking his ears trying to get the sound back.

"I know, I spent my years as the first teenage carnie to scream for three minutes and twenty six seconds. Shooting for twenty seven seconds." I retorted with a raised eyebrow. They seemed normal… my vision was a little fuzzy, but maybe they would have some Tylenol. Maybe not, seeming as in were in a cave on the side of the mountain…

Surprisingly, they laughed. I don't know how long it's been since I've heard somebody laugh at my jokes. But they did.

A boy stood up, and I followed him with my eyes. Those eyes. I remember them from somewhere.

"Yeah, were the ones who fought with you yesterday." He interrupted my thoughts. Fighting? Yesterday? What was he talking about?

I guess he noticed my puzzled expression because he explain, "Erasers attacked you and we fought along with you yesterday, until one stuck a syringe into your back, I'm assuming with some stupid chemical from the School, I mean, a lab." The School?

"The School? What's that?" I asked. The others stood up, "I don't know if you clued in," a small girl with blonde hair, about the age of six said, "but we have a lot more in common than the ability to fight Erasers butts." She smirked, and out of her back came these huge wings. Just like mine.

**FPOV**

"Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction." I said, and grinned. The girl had fainted when Angel let her 8 foot long wings out. Sure, that girl had wings like us, which was unnerving since we've been the only other ones that I've heard of, but you'd think she'd at least stay awake?

Angel grinned and took off into the air, followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. Looking back, Iggy yelled from high-above "You coming, man?"

I waved him off, "Nah, someone has to stay here with the fainting-case." He grinned and climbed in attitude.

I turned around to look at that girl. I've seen her before; I can't put my finger on it though… **(Should of put a ring on it) **Here long wavy blonde hair… maybe I'll remember later.

Grabbing the bag we take for emergency's I grabbed the bottle of Advil we always keep stashed, and got a bottle of water from the side pocket.

"Wake up." I said rather loudly into the girls ear and shaking her. She groaned and swiped at my face. And whoa – can she slap hard.

"Pfft, what was that for?" I asked, breathless. She made a faint sound, that sound a little like an attempted laugh. "Got a cancer stick, Johnnycake?" she whispered. Johnnycake?

"Sorry, all out of those at the moment, here take an Advil." She yawned and rolled over.

"Sorry, I was dreaming of the Outsiders, and Advil? What is this? Tylenol totally owns Advil." She asked exasperated. I shook my head with a smile.

Fortunately, she took the medicine anyway. "So, where are you from?" I asked. She opened her mouth about to answer the question we've both been dying to know, when we were interrupted by screaming.

Angel swooped in with a look of panic in her eyes, "ROBOTS!" she screamed. Panicked, I jumped up and headed out after Angel until a voice behind me made a noise, "Excuse me? Girl who can't fly over here!" Crap, I forgot.

What do you think will happen next?

Is it:

A) Magical Unicorns come and save Max

B) Max runs off the cliff in agony and commits suicide

C) They both burst out in dance and song to distract the robots

D) Or Fang panics and carries Max.

Choose one for the next chapter! Review to vote what happens next, (add that weird narrator voice) on THE LONE BIRD FREAK. Stay tuned for clips of next's week episode!

**Crafty, arn't I?  
You weren't expecting that cliffhanger, up to you guys to what happens next! (Okay, ultimately i decide, but your opinion counts too! :))**  
**Okay, I decided in this little bit of space I'm going to babble and if you choose to read it or not, that's up to you. Well, today we were walking home, (Me, Alexa, Jill, Taylor, and Lindsey) and we were talking about how Lindsey and Taylor's step-dad was looking for the remote and he couldn't't find it and Lindsey said, "It's up your ass." and then Taylor said while we were talking about this, "I'd laugh if it really was there, and then out of nowhere he pulls Harry Potter out of his ass too!" Ahh, that so made my day.  
Anywho, review darlings! :)** **If you review, I'll send you a cyber-hug or brownie points, or a cyber highfive. (Just ask which one you want when you review:))**


	8. Inspiration

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's been about six months since I've updated, and I really regret not continuing my story. I know that you probably won't be reading this because you probably already said screw her she's not going to update. And you're right. I wasn't. But I feel like I've matured as a writer now and that since I've been given my own computer I'll have more time and access to update. However, I'll only write a new chapter if I'm going to have you guys read it. Well actually I'm probably going to continue it anyway even if my old fans abandon me. But I wanted to let you know that I'm continuing again. I love you. I really appreciate all the reviews you did give me in the past. I was looking over them and they gave me inspiration to start writing again. Thanks so much, Miranda.**


	9. Deep

**Sorry, I promised an update sooner, but I have exams and ISUs and tests. I should be studying for an exam right now, but I decided to write instead. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven 

The robots were all around us, swooping in with creaking sounds. I couldn't wrap my head around this; what was going to happen? I normally would have control of the situation about right around now, but every time I tried to move my wings, an excruciating pain shot through my back.

The boy grabbed for me and picked me up; and started to run. I couldn't process what he was doing, I kept yelling for him to stop. Then I looked up; the cave had a secret tunnel, I just hadn't bothered to look behind me. **(You guys didn't think of that did you? You were all wrong.)**

As we ran, the robots chased us. Surprisingly, he was fast; and when I say fast, I mean _fast. _Faster than any boy I've ever seen. He got a lead ahead of the robots and without any notice, jumped into a secret hole in the ground. Of course, I screamed; though his hand was covering my mouth. We looked up and heard _zooming_ as the robots passed overhead.

After about five minutes of letting them pass, he finally let his hand fall from my mouth. He gave me a disgusted look. "What?!" I said hurt.

"You drooled on me." He said bluntly and laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

It isn't everyday you're in a hole being chased by robots; and you end up drooling up on a cute boy. "Sorry, it was hard to breathe with your hand suffocating me." I smiled up at him and jumped out of the hole it wasn't long until he followed along.

I dusted myself off, and started walking back the way we came. I didn't even notice the pain in my wings anymore; I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I tried to move them and they moved about an inch and then they pain shot through my body. At least there was improvement.

The boy came up behind me silently, and we continued to walk like that. After about ten minutes he broke the silence, "Where do you think those 'bots came from?"

I instinctively looked back, and said, "The Lab." He gave me a puzzled expression, and then I realized that, I wasn't by myself anymore; he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"It's where I'm from. I call it The Lab, because that's what it is. It's a bunch of scientists in white coats and they experiment on...us. I guess; and other things." I felt, different now. I was used to being the only one of my kind; now there's more of me.

"The School." He whispered. I looked up at him, not sure what he was talking about. "The School." He repeated louder.

"Like teachers and chalkboards...?" I asked.

"No, 'The School' that's what we call what you call 'The Lab'. Those scientists in white coats, tested on us to. They made us how we are now." He was looking down at the ground, as if it pained him to think of being tested on.

I couldn't believe it. I was the only crate in the room; but they were keeping more of my kind in other places. They kept me isolated, alone, my whole life. Those bastards.

He could see the anger and pain of my face, so he changed the subject. "How did you escape?"

I smiled, "I just walked out the front door." Of course he laughed, and then once he saw that I was serious, he was confused. "One day when they opened my cage to test me, I punched out the white coat and took his coat and hat and clipboard; and just walked outside. Once they noticed that I escaped, it was too late."

He laughed and gave me a high five. "I can't believe I didn't think of that! But I couldn't do that, I have to worry about the rest of those guys out there." I felt a stab in my chest.

"How about you guys?" I asked; the tone of my voice not as happy.

Him not noticing the difference in my tone and went on, "You know Jeb?" when he saw my nod, he continued, "Well he felt bad because Angel was just a baby at the time, so in the dead of night, he stole us all away into the Colorado forests. We hid there until they found us, and we've been running the rest of the time."

We made it back to the edge of the cave. "So...what now?" I knew that I couldn't fly and that he wanted to go fly.

"Stay here." He said and flew off the cliff.

"Not like I could go anywhere!" I yelled after him. God, I'll never get used to someone else being part bird like me. Let alone, five other people. A couple minutes later the rest of those bird people arrived in the cave.

"Hi!" a little blonde girl came to give me a hug. Crap! This is going to hurt, my wings are still paralyzed. Before she could reach me, she stopped.

"I'm Angel, what's your name?" she smiled up at me and held my hand.

I looked down at her, and at everyone else's faces. "Max."

**FPOV**

It's been two days; Max has feeling back in her wings and was starting to fly today. Were leaving tomorrow and I think Max is leaving with us. Max is the piece of the flock that has been missing, everyone loves her; and she's great to be around. Everyone is sleeping right now; but this is the only time I get to myself.

Leaning over the edge of the cliff fills your senses and you can see everything.

"What are you still doing up?" I opened my eyes and Max was right beside me.

"Darkness is relaxing. It listens to you; that's why you can hear all the different sounds of nature." We turned back towards the forest to watch the owls and bats and the moon.

"Deep." She whispered with a giggle.

I looked at her and smiled; "Want to know what is even deeper?" she looked at me curiously.

I grabbed her hand, jumped off the cliff and went straight down.

* * *

Thanks for your support in the past! I hope you review!


	10. Hotel Room

**Okay, so I have french and science (yay, Periodic Table!) this semester, if anyone here wants to do it for me, feel free. Yes, Alexa, that means you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

We flew over the Pacific in record time; the wind in our hair, the time – endless. Our destination was unknown, but that wasn't the point, the point was our freedom, and that I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, someone to love. Well not in _that_ kind of way. Although Fang is pretty cute, he's totally off limits.

"Max?" Angel glided up next to me; her blue eyes were sweet and innocent as she looked up at me. I smiled and pulled down a little.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked.

"Can we go shopping?" she grinned and gave me puppy dog eyes. _Oh crap, not puppy dog eyes. I don't have money..._

"We don't need money silly!" she laughed and did a twirl in the sky. I yelped; _did she just hear what I thought?_

"Yes. And don't worry, Fang thinks you're pretty cute too." She winked and flew over to Iggy. It took me a couple of minutes and a couple of feet of altitude to recover from this new surprise.

"Angel!" I raced over to her. "Let's talk. You can read minds?!" she giggled and Iggy laughed.

"Yeah she can, Fang just didn't want to tell you because you were recovering. So I guess she told you, or... read you?" Iggy said. Oh, if I forgot to mention, Iggy is blind, when they were experimenting on him in the lab they tested on his eyes that they damaged them. Gazzy, also known as the Gasman has major gastric abilities, in other words, when he farts, take cover. Nudge just talks too much. Then Fang and I don't have any power. Besides me being pretty awesome.

"Wow. That's... amazing! Is that all you can do?" I asked, excited that she can do so much for such a little girl.

"I can compel people to do whatever I want. That's why I want you to take me shopping. Please Max, we can go to Paris or something." She begged. Then there's me over here still trying to get over the shock over this little girl with all this power.

"You have to ask Fang, I'm not the leader, I think he already knows where were going." I tried to put her down gently. She pouted and flew over to Fang, who smiled when he saw Angel; he was so great with her.

After a few seconds she flew over and gave me a giant bear hug, "Were going shopping wherever we land! But we can't take too much, it's just that we really need to change our clothes he said."

I silently laughed and shook my head, but where Angel hugged me hit the spot where Ari had stabbed me with the syringe.

I shook my head and focused on the now. Once she let me go I felt a pang in my back and floated there, waiting for it to go away. After a few seconds it didn't. The others were far away by now and noticed I wasn't with them. When Fang looked back I just waved him to go on like I would be there in a second. I didn't know that I wouldn't.

Something happened when Angel hugged me, like whatever Ari shot in me was now being resurfaced. My vision started to fade and I started to get weaker, I knew that I couldn't stay in the air for much longer. I tried to call out to Fang or Iggy, but my voice just gave out on me. I was losing control of myself. I was alone, in my little crate like I was in the beginning of my life.

My breath was coming in short gasps, and my vision was spotty. I could feel myself losing altitude. However, this high up, if I fall, there would be no chance of survival.

As I was finally giving into the darkness, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up into safety.

When I finally awoke, I was in a dark room, tangled in bed sheets. I couldn't recall ever being put there, only someone saving me. I assumed it was Fang or Iggy, but these hotel sheets were made of silk and I was consumed in pillows. The cookie monster of pillows had arrived.

I got up only to notice that I was in my undershirt and a different pair of pants. PJ pants. I didn't own silk PJ pants. Someone undressed me.

I got up silently and looked around; there were no windows, probably to avoid my escape. As I neared the door I stopped to hear sounds on the other side. Nothing. I risked turning the knob; and of course it was locked from the other side.

I looked around for anything of mine but only found some new clothes; a mini skirt, a navy long sleeve t-shirt, a bra (in my size...?), and some interesting underwear. I tried the other door in the room and found the bathroom. I did feel dirty and reluctantly decided to take a shower, whoever this was knew it would be difficult to fight them in a skirt.

In the bathroom I found the most luxurious shower ever. It was pleaded in gold with three shower heads. I turned on the heat and jumped in; inside there was soap (!) shampoo (!) and conditioner (!); a girl's best friend.

I tried to recall what could have happened yesterday and it came up blank, whatever Ari did sure was something the School came up with. Careful of my wings, I covered my whole body with soap, watching as the water that came off me was dark brown. I shaved my legs, never believing that I would ever have too since I only wear pants.

As I looked in the mirror, I never knew that what the real colour of my skin looked like, and it was a bit disgusting not knowing that.

I grabbed the new clothes and threw them on, being careful of my sore wings. Instead of feeling creeped out, it felt nice to actually look like a real girl for once.

As I was towel drying my hair, I heard the door unlock and open. I immediately froze and turned off the light. Listening, I could barely hear the footsteps, they were skilled; and then they stopped. I could no longer hear them. It was like they wanted me to hear them then they didn't want me to anymore. I reached for the razor.

The same moment as the door was yanked open I pounced and slashed at my kidnapper, but they grabbed my hand mid-air and swiftly snatched it out of my hand. Not daring to even look at him, which it got that it was a guy since he had such a great muscular chest. I ran for the door, which he has to leave unlocked since there wasn't a lock on the inside so I couldn't pick it.

As I was just about to run out the door, he ran right in front of me. Super strong and super fast? The School.

"Lock it!" he yelled to someone on the outside. Huffing and puffing we finally caught our breath.

"Hello, Max."

I looked up to his face.

"Hello, Devin."


	11. IKEA Furniture

Chapter Nine

We were circling each other like a hunter and its prey. I was glaring at Devin the whole time, wondering what happened to him. He used to be this skinny, just a little bit taller than me, sort of cute, and pale guy. Now as I looked at him my breath was taken away. This wasn't the same Devin; his chest was filled out, with arms that could hold me up without me having to worry. His arms weren't like steroid big, more like sexy big; and his height was different, he grew like a couple inches, because he was about 6 foot now. He was pale before but he wasn't as pale his skin was a little more tanned, but not that much. The only thing that was the same was the way his hair just loosely fell over his eyes, and was silky smooth and straight; and the brightness of his green eyes. He was wearing straight leg dark wash jeans, and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt.

When I thought he was going to jump, he smiled. "Boy, aren't you sexy as ever."

That pissed me off, and I cracked. "No!" and jumped on top of him, not giving him any time to react. I started to punch and hit him, and all he was doing was taking it.

After about five minutes of my anger being let out, I was out of breath and we were both on the ground, me on top of him. "Are you finished?" he asked.

I slapped him hard one more time for good luck; and boy, did that make a snap. The room went silent with a piercing crack of my hand against his face. His face went bright red with anger and his eyes went black; iris's and pupils consumed in the darkness.

Scared, I jumped off him a couple feet. He started breathing heavily and I watched his hair started to change colour and freckles started to appear.

After a few moments, they all everything away and he got up, green eyes back to normal. "W-what was that?" I asked hesitantly.

Devin looked away, "It's the reason were both here."

Confused, he went on. "By know I assume you know I'm not normal. I was an experiment at Institute of Kinetic Energy Association. Also known as IKEA; yeah the furniture store. They steal away some customers. I was taken away as a baby to be experimented as a different life form that can appear as anything you want them to see. And those black eyes you saw? When I get angry my emotions can't be controlled so all different appearances can be seen."

Okay, I am so lost. He's an experiment just like me from somewhere else? He has powers?

"Okay, you have powers?"

"Yeah, just like your mind reading friend. Watch; close your eyes then open them again." Scared, I did it really quickly and I saw myself in front of me.

I screamed. "What the hell?!"

"This is what I mean. I can appear as anything if anyone believes it. I appeared as a different version of myself the first time you met me. This me is what I really look like."

My heart started to race. This was freaky man. I wonder if he could turn into a wolf?

"But in the air ... someone caught me." I tried to hint that he had wings but didn't flat out say it.

He caught on, "Oh! That was Tim; he's my assistant for my mission. He was experimented on with wings. Not an Eraser; just has wings."

So that's who he must have yelled to. By now we were both on opposite sides of the room. This is still too awkward. I was sitting on the bed and he was sitting on the couch. "Wait, what mission?"

Devin looked down, "To capture you. The reason we met Max, the reason I acted that way the first time we met, the reason I didn't want you to leave is because I needed to capture you and to take you back to IKEA."

Shocked, my body just gave out and I lay back against the bed. All I could do was breathe and they were coming out in raspy breaths. I can't believe that I actually was friends with him. We went swimming, we had ice cream together. I actually kind of liked him. Then he decides to tell me it was all a lie? It was just to get me to like him and trust him, to just capture me. Thanks asshole.

I felt the bed go down next to me and Devin was sitting down. "Max, I'm sorry, whatever-,"

"No. I don't want to hear your pity apology." I said cutting him off. I got off the bed and head towards the door. Once I reached it I started kicking it with all my might, hoping it would break. After a few kicks, the door didn't even have a scratch. I turned for the stainless steel lamp and started swinging it at the door. By then Devin was by my side trying to pry the lamp out of my hands.

"No! I'm getting out of here. I'm not becoming another experiment." I directed the lamp towards his head, but he tripped me to avoid brain damage. I started flaring my legs everywhere, just so I could get him away from me, but he just pounced on me. His strength over powered me and kept me in place. After a few minutes, I gave up trying to escape.

"Why do you want them to prick me with needles, and cut me with knives?" I asked, trying to muster some type of sympathy for this monster.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "You have to understand Max, I don't want to bring you there, but if I don't they'll kill me and find you and kill whoever you're with, because I'm the only one who can bring you there. Everyone else is too weak to fight you."

Angel, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy. If I don't go with him they'll kill them. No, they won't be able to find them. However, on the other hand they found me.

"How did you find me?"

"Ari, he shot a small tracking device into your back. I'm guessing when that little girl hugged you she must have hit it and it was activated. When we saw the light Tim flew over because he was the closest. We've been around the whole country looking for you. And yes, when we did hear them talking about putting a tracking device in you, IKEA stole the tracker from them." Devin explained.

"Who is 'them'?" this is the moment I will finally get to know who was experimenting on me all those years, and who stole my life away from me.

He looked me in the eyes, "IKEA."

* * *

**It was my birthday two days ago, oh my, I feel so old. Do you ever get those feelings that when you double you current age that you'll be like 34 or 32 or 30 or 36 or something like that. It's scary that I'll be middle aged in just half the time I've already spent on earth. IM SO OLD.**

**REVIEW! (:**


	12. The Prince and the Frog

Chapter Ten

The look on my face must have been a look of when someone tries to cross multiply 27 by 39 in their head. I was so confused, not only was IKEA experimenting on Devin; they were experimenting on me too? He said we were from different labs though... and that IKEA stole something from someone or other. God my head hurt.

"So you're from IKEA? And I'm from IKEA. And IKEA stole that remote tracking device thingy from themselves? And well.... I can't think of anything else." I was ticking things off my hand, everything getting even more confusing as we went along.

Devin shook his head, "Yes I'm from IKEA, yes you're from IKEA, but a different one. There are two different kinds; two different brothers each creating each. My IKEA is from the brother who wants to invent things to help with the wars; that's why we have the strength and my type of powers. The brother to your IKEA wants to invent new life, that's how the bird kids were invented and the Erasers.  
"My IKEA stole the tracking device from your IKEA. They wanted you, for reasons I don't know." Once he finished, he gave me a few moments to process this. I was the protégée of a furniture store.

Devin reached for my hand in comfort, but I pulled back and gave him a _don't go there_ look. Pain flashed in his eyes for a moment but it left just as quickly as it came. "So you're waiting for someone to come get me?" I asked in a snide voice, hating his every movement.

He sighed, "No, unfortunately I have to take you there myself." I finally realized that this would be my only chance of escape; when he would take me out of this hotel room. I would show him what kind of girl I am. Screw this skirt.

Not looking at him, "How long?" he understood what I meant, "Five days. That's when they are expecting us. Though the fly is two days."

This moment I would remember forever. It's because this was the moment I realized my life was turning to ruins. If he expects me to fly for two days, then he has a plan to make sure I can't escape.

I shook my head, "I actually thought we were friends. What a joke that was."

Devin looked away from me, trying not to think back when we had fun. When we got to know each other. When we hugged each other. "I was your friend. I still am." He whispered in my ear. He was so close I could feel the warmth from his body radiating to mine.

I shivered and blushed; I'd never been this close to a guy and had feelings for him before. _Whoa wait – had feelings for him? _I don't have feelings for Devin. Do I? I thought back to the time we shared, the memories we made, and how difficult it was to leave him. I realized that I did like him.

When I turned back to him, his green eyes intensely staring at me. I looked back with caution. "Devin..."

"Max." His voice was hoarse. I could tell he was holding something back.

"Tell me." My whisper was so low you could barely make it out. I was expecting a speech or at least a sentence, but no; Devin reached out for my shoulders and pulled me close and planted him lips firmly on mine. The kiss started out as rushed and hungry, but soon it started to slow down until we were just slowly kissing each other, taking everything about each other in.

We were interrupted by crashing from outside the door. We pulled apart to see the door splitting down the middle, and soon it broke open to reveal a sweaty and exhausted Fang.

"Come on, Max!" he yelled, soon we'd hear the footsteps running up the stairs.

I froze. I knew this was my only chance to get out, and Fang found me and fought off all those guys to save me; but why wasn't I moving? I turned my head to see Devin expression of sadness, knowing that I would be leaving, and he wasn't going to stop me.

"I can't." I turned back to Fang as he rushed towards me, grabbing at my sleeve. He just stared at me like I was crazy or brainwashed. "Max, you have to! We've been looking for you!"

Devin let go of my hand just as Fang noticed it, "Go Max, there's a secret trapdoor behind the TV. It will lead you to the back stairs and they will take you to the back alley. Fly back home, I'll destroy the tracking device, and tell IKEA you did it. I'll be fine." He gave me once last hug and pushed me towards the trapdoor. Tears were prickling my eyes as Fang pushed the TV away and saw the trapdoor. He really was helping us.

Fang jumped into the trapdoor and was waiting for me. I looked down at him just as a tear fell on his forehead. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

I quickly ran back to Devin's arms for our last kiss. It was romantic, passionate, it was devastating, and heart retching.

We pulled away just as an idea hit me, "Come with us." I said joyously. I was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.

This time it was Devin's turn to look at me like I was crazy. "They'll be looking for me."

"So? We'll be able to kick their asses if they find us." Devin smiled at me and laughed just as the other recruits who were chasing Fang finally made it up all those stairs.

"Leave us!" bellowed Devin. They didn't give us a second glance, and left without a word.

Once they left we locked hands and smiled at each other like the world couldn't be greater. We headed to the trapdoor to see Fang's head poked out staring at us. It went down just before we made it there, and he was gone when we jumped in.

I knew this was probably a shock for Fang, but I was happy and I could finally have my prince charming, and he could have me – the toad. The Prince and the Frog, an unusual pair.

* * *

**Okay, so Vampire Diaries is on tonight! After like two months? And I'm thinking about making a website, I was a couple months ago, but then I gave up, but I don't know. Also, I'm writing something else on my spare time... so that is what takes my time up.**

**REVIEW. **

**Love you guys. :)**


	13. Forest Fire

**Okay guys, I got a couple reviews and PMs about Max and Devin. DON'T WORRY, I AM ALL ABOUT FAX. I am like the number one supporter for fax. I cried so many times in 'Fang' and got so angry with the other characters the took Fang and Max away from each other. So just wait and see!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

We went into the back alley outside of where I was kidnapped and we saw Fang at the end of the alley waiting for us. Once we caught up to him he took off, not bothering to wait for us. Well thanks Fang.

I opened my wings ready to take off and heard Devin gasp. I turned to him and smiled, I fluttered my wings up and down; letting the sun catch the colours. Realizing something, I turned to Devin, "Do you have wings?"

For an answer he opened his 14 foot long wings, they were a chocolate brown with flecks of red in them. I grazed my fingers over them, "They're beautiful." Without another word, we took off, in the direction Fang went.

----*

"Max!" I heard Nudge call once we reached the semi-camp where the flock was set up. I couldn't stop smiling once I reached them; it was so good to be back. I hugged each one of them, except Fang who sat a distance away, with a sullen look upon his face.

Everyone was giving Devin a funny look, until I finally explained. "He was my friend back in another town. And I asked if he wanted to come join us. I mean if it's okay with you guys." I gave them I pleading look, they recognized it, well except Iggy.

"Sure, why not. Let's let the guy who kidnapped you in the first place join the flock!" Fang said with fake enthusiasm.

That got a round of gasps. Face palm. I glared at Fang, _what was his problem?_ "Okay guys, let me explain." I said trying to speak over all the yelling. Devin looked like he wanted to go jump off a cliff.

"Well he should!" yelled Angel. Thanks Angel.

"Okay listen up!" I whistled as loud as I could and everyone stared at me (except Iggy, that was a given) "Devin was ordered to kidnap me by some people. But he realized that he didn't want to do their dirty work anymore, so he helped Fang and I escape and joined along. So you better include him or I'll beat your ass." I put on my _don't take me for granted look_ and everyone widened their eyes at me.

Iggy was the first to walk over to Devin, "Don't worry, I don't have a problem with you. Just standing up for my girl." He patted his back then walked over and started whispering to Fang.

After that everyone started to relax and have conversations. It turns out they 'found' a couple tents and sleeping bags and set up camp in a secluded area.

"Max, I need to talk to you." Angel whispered to me. She pulled me into a tent and made sure nobody was near.

"There's something wrong with Devin. I was reading his thoughts, and something about them nerves me. By the way cute skirt." I gave Angel a look, I knew I should trust her, but I had to trust Devin.

"Thanks hun." I told her, barely audible. She gave me one last look and walked out of the tent. I sat down on one of the sleeping bags and processed the information. I had to trust Devin right? That moment Fang walked in.

He froze, "Oh, sorry." I stood up, which was nice since most tents you couldn't.

"I was just talking to Angel. I'll leave." I awkwardly tried to move around him.

"No, it's okay. You can stay. I kind of want to talk to you." Fang wasn't looking at me, the whole time he was looking at his feet. Hesitantly, I walked back to my original seat and sat down; waiting for Fang to speak.

He sat across from me, breathing deeply, as if trying to figure out what to say. Finally Fang spoke, "I don't like Devin. I don't trust him either. Once a bad guy, always a bad guy." He looked up at me, to see me looking back at him. We sat there for a couple minutes just staring at each other, until Devin came into the tent looking for me.

"Max- oh." He saw us and stopped in his tracks. I jumped up, "Devin! How's it goin'" for some reason things felt awkward when the three of us were together. I also felt guilty when I was with Fang; like I was cheating on Devin.

I walked out of the tent without another word and shook the last events off, _you did nothing wrong Max._ But why did I feel like I did?

Devin caught up to me and grabbed my arm to slow me down, "Hey, what's going on?" he asked with a concerned looked on his face.

Faking it, I put a smile on my face, "Nothing why would you ask that?" I grabbed his hand, but it just felt like a hand. Like a cousins or a brothers. I kissed his cheek. No sparks like earlier. Maybe I'm just tired from the fly. Yes, that's it.

Devin smiled and kissed me on the lips; yep, definitely weird. I pulled back but still held his hand, trying to fight this 'phase' I was in. Just three hours ago I was in bliss with Devin, now what happened?

We walked like that for awhile, holding each others clammy hands, with no feeling. Well no real feelings on my part.

It was starting to get dark when we turned back and saw the fire at our camp. I let go of Devin's hand and flew as fast as I could to the camp. No flock in sight. I hope they got out. The camp was burning and starting a forest fire.

"Max!" I turned to see Devin coming at me, "What happened?"

I was starting to cough from the smoke, and I was 20 feet above the fire, "I don't know, but I think the flock got out." Devin's face fell.

"That's not part of the plan." He said in a robotic voice. I backed up.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" I yelled over the flames. Devin charged at me but before he could get a hold of me he was grabbed from behind and kicked in the back. I saw that my saviour was Fang.

Devin turned to him, and punched at him, but Fang dodged it, punched his face and yelped in pain. Fang's hand was bleeding but Devin's face was torn off. Underneath his perfect skin was a robotic structure.

It took me a moment to gain my composure, and I grabbed his wings and whipped them off. Not being able to fly the robotic Devin fell into the flames that he probably started.

I was panting and staring at the flames that enveloped his body, if you would call it that. I looked at Fang, flew to him and hugged him. I held onto him for dear life. Because I knew that no matter what Fang was there for me. Fang's strong arms slowly went around me and squeezed me back.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	14. Blog

**Okay, guys I'm so sorry. I promised I would finish this, but honestly the first chapters bug me, and if I were to finish it, I would have to start all over.  
I am writing something on my spare time that I feel good about, and I hope you understand.  
I also have started a blog so I hope you stop by and read that.  
Thanks you guys for reading this over the time it's been up, you have helped me as a writer.  
This is my new blog, so I hope you read it. (:**

**http://  
dontsetmeshort.  
weebly.  
com/  
**

**Just copy and paste it together because it won't allow me to post it.**


End file.
